Cancer Control Program: Summary The overall goal of the Cancer Control (CC) Program is to conduct innovative, collaborative, and high impact cancer research in the behavioral, social, and population sciences. The program aims to develop, implement, and disseminate research that will reduce cancer risk, incidence, morbidity, and mortality, and improve the quality of care and of life among all people with cancer. Building on the foundation of the diverse population and innovative spirit of the San Francisco Bay Area and Northern California, the CC Program conducts cancer control research with broad impact in the catchment area and beyond. The interactive and integrated structure provided by the CCSG catalyzes the Program's successful transdisciplinary approach and enables members to collaborate with each other, other HDFCCC Programs and Shared Resources, community partners, healthcare systems, and policy makers. The CC Program themes reflect work across the cancer continuum, and each theme has a specific focus on addressing cancer disparities within the catchment area: CC Program members use a variety of methodologies including quantitative, qualitative, mixed methods, CBPR, patient-centered research, and practice-based research to explain and reduce the cancer burden. CC Program themes reflect the reach of member research to address cancer control across the cancer continuum (prevention, detection, diagnosis, treatment, and survivorship). Across its themes, the CC Program prioritizes cross-cutting research in cancer health disparities. Addressing disparities and inequities is a significant challenge for cancer control nationally, as racial and ethnic gaps persist in outcomes and risk profiles despite the slow decline in the incidence and mortality of many cancers over the last few decades. The US is projected to have no single race or ethnic majority by 2060; therefore, reducing disparities is crucial to better cancer control. In addition, as discussed above, the diverse population of the HDFCCC catchment area defines a unique cancer burden. By leveraging research expertise with the population diversity in the catchment area and those of collaborators, the CC Program has successfully created community networks and conducted large RCTs and other studies with Chinese, Filipino, Hmong, Korean, Vietnamese, and Latinos (see COE section), which ensures that the CC Program and HDFCCC can understand and address cancer disparities and decrease the cancer burden in the catchment area. Theme 1: To Study New Approaches and Technologies to Advance Understanding of Cancer Causes and Risks Theme 2: To Develop and Evaluate Interventions that Promote Cancer Prevention and Early Detection Theme 3: To Translate New Knowledge about Cancer Treatment and Survivorship into Practice. CC Program: Key Metrics Membership (17 departments, 3 schools) 37 Full 25 Associate 12 Cancer-relevant Funding (direct costs as of $6,701,164 05/31/2017) NCI $3,952,867 59% Peer-reviewed $2,466,559 37% Non-peer-reviewed $281,739 4% Cancer-relevant Publications (1/2012-7/2017) 582 Inter-programmatic 208 36% Intra-Programmatic 134 23% High-Impact 112 19% Accruals to Clinical Trials (2016) 179 7 Therapeutic 0 0 Other Interventional 162 4 Non-interventional 17 3